Episode 4158 (12th March 1997)
Plot Liz tries to make Andy see that Gerry was wrong; she's not a tart. Jack enjoys looking after Brad but Vera feels Tricia takes advantage of him too much. Vera questions her about how well she knows Ray Thorpe and Tricia say's she only just met him. Alf passes his driving test. Fiona rows with Alan for putting Liz in danger. She accuses him of using both her and Liz. Alan gets annoyed and tells her his conscience is clear and that Fraser is now out of Police custody. Jim refuses to talk to the Weatherfield Gazette about the siege so Percy does. Tricia is upset when Jamie says he wants Brad to grow up hearing nice things not the shouting that he grew up with. Des believes Samantha thinks a lot of him since the jump. He calls on her and tells her they make a good pair. Deirdre is sad to hear Ken is up in front of the Governors over his affair with Sue. He accuses her of betraying him when she admits to telling Audrey about him and Sue in the first place. Des makes a play for Samantha, telling her that he knows he turns her on. She begs him to leave but when he doesn't she takes him upstairs, gets his trousers off him and throws them out of the window. Des goes to retrieve his trousers and is horrified when Claire sees him. Cast Regular cast *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer Guest cast *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan *Reporter - Joe Simpson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Hair by Fiona Middleton Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.25pm in the Granada region only to accommodate live coverage of a football match, highlights of which were shown in the other regions later in the evening. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Des pushes his luck with Samantha, but she teaches him a lesson which turns his life upside-down. Tricia continues to see Ray as Jack’s suspicions grow. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,250,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns